


your time here is fleeting

by JENGEORGE



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's having a hard time coming to terms with the idea that he and Kurt are no longer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your time here is fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a chord on a harp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257447) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



> This was written as a follow-up of sorts to carolinecrane's incredible story, like a chord on a harp, which you will need to read first to understand this story. And you should definitely read it. It's absolutely amazing

Blaine pulled into the full McKinley parking lot, searching the aisles until he spotted what he was looking for. School hadn’t let out yet but he managed to find a space in the row behind Kurt’s car and pulled in to wait. He was early—even blew off Warblers practice to make sure he made it in time—but Kurt hadn’t replied to any of the texts Blaine had sent him and, frankly, he was concerned.

He shouldn’t have been surprised by Kurt’s confusion regarding his feelings toward Puck. Sex could bring out powerful emotions and with Kurt’s lack of experience Blaine should have anticipated it.

He hadn’t set out to hurt Kurt when he suggested that they take Puck up on his offer. Far from it, but their sex life was a little lacking, and Blaine just figured including Puck until Kurt got more comfortable with sex would help them in the long run.

And sex with Puck was hot; hotter than Blaine had ever had, even. Puck might be straight but he seemed to know just what it took to get Blaine off as fast and as hard as he could. But it wasn’t like he felt any emotion toward Puck, aside from gratitude anyway. Puck was just providing a service. There were no tender touches, gentle kisses, whispered words of affection like when it was just him and Kurt. Granted, he hadn’t really seen Kurt and Puck together, but even Kurt had told him after the first time that he hadn’t missed much. Though he’d never seen a hickey that big before.

He should have put a stop to it after that first time. He could see how conflicted Kurt was after that night, but Blaine was only human and the thought of getting to have sex with Puck again was too tempting to pass up. But he should have considered how Kurt might feel after seeing how much Blaine enjoyed Puck fucking him, inevitably comparing his skills in the bedroom to that of Puck’s innate sexual ability.

He’d planned to stay awake the second time so that he could see how Kurt reacted to Puck, to try to figure out why Kurt was having such a hard time with their arrangement. Surely Kurt had to have enjoyed it as much as Blaine had?

When Kurt had joined in, jerking him off while Puck was buried balls deep in him, Blaine had been so turned on at finally having Kurt comfortable enough to participate and the thought of how far they might be able to take things in the future, Blaine had nearly blacked out when he came. He tried to stay awake to return the favor, but watching Puck come had been too much and Blaine couldn’t help it if his body shut down after an orgasm.

Obviously, Blaine had missed more than he thought. Kurt had said that Puck wasn’t interested in continuing their arrangement, but Blaine couldn’t believe that Kurt was willing to throw away what they had to go crawling back in the closet just to keep having sex with Puck.

Blaine knew Kurt; knew what he was going through, understood how hard it was to be gay in a town like Lima. But trying to show Kurt that they had to be discreet when they were out in public wasn’t the same thing as having to pretend that you barely knew the person you were dating when you saw them. Kurt deserved better than getting his heart walked all over, and Blaine was willing to forgive Kurt’s momentary lapse in judgment and take Kurt back. Because, aside from the sex, what could Puck possibly have that Blaine didn’t?

Blaine heard the bell signaling the end of the day and stepped out of the car to sit on the trunk and wait for Kurt. McKinley was a large school and soon the lot was flooded with students pouring out of the building. Blaine watched Kurt’s car so he wouldn’t miss him in the swarm of kids leaving, but he didn’t want to stand by it in case Kurt saw him and was too embarrassed to approach him. No one liked to be made a fool of.

“…I’m telling you, they were holding hands during lunch, practically sitting on top of each other; even called him babe,” a girl getting into the car next to Blaine’s said, talking loud enough to pull Blaine from his focus on Kurt’s car.

“Well, Trini told me that yesterday Mark saw them making out by the courtyard doors when he went to use the bathroom during biology,” the girl’s passenger said. “He thought at first that one of the jocks was gearing up for a mid-day dumpster toss, but apparently all the moaning made him realize what was actually going on.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting a look at that; I bet they are totally hot together,” the driver said as she closed her door, and Blaine was almost sure she said next, “Who knew Puckerman had it in him?” but the sound was so muffled he couldn’t be certain.

Blaine figured he must have misheard, that all of his thinking about Kurt and Puck had played tricks with his hearing. Still, if Kurt and Puck were caught kissing, he could only imagine how humiliated Kurt must be. It was a good thing Blaine decided to come today.

A moment later, Blaine watched Rachel and Finn walk out the doors and head toward the parking lot. Rachel looked right at him, then said something to Finn, and they made their way over to Blaine’s car.

Finn spoke first, surprise in his voice. “Blaine? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to Kurt. I’ve texted him a bunch of times but I haven’t heard from him. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Dude, I think he’s more than okay,” Finn said as he rolled his eyes. He took a long look at Blaine before adding, “Are you alright?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, things are kind of messed up with Kurt right now, but I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t get through.”

Finn opened his mouth to answer, but Rachel put a hand on his arm before stepping closer to Blaine.

“While I’m sure that Kurt will appreciate your wanting to stay friends down the road, he didn’t seem all that thrilled that you called me to talk about your problems. Maybe he just needs a little time,” Rachel said sympathetically.

“Puck’s got everything under control; plus Glee’s keeping an eye out to make sure no one messes with them, so it’s all cool,” Finn added.

Blaine didn’t know what to make of the thought that Kurt might be upset with him. He was only trying to look out for Kurt, as a good boyfriend should. It wasn’t like he told Rachel about their arrangement; he’d been very careful to not say anything that might embarrass any of them. But Finn was making it sound like more than just the glee club knew about Puck and Kurt; like they were openly dating. And surely Puck wouldn’t throw away his reputation just to have sex with Kurt, would he?

“So are you saying that more than just the two of you know what’s going on with them?”

“I’m pretty sure the entire school knows, dude,” Finn answered with a snort.

“Blaine,” Rachel sighed, and really, the pity in her voice was almost too much to take. “I understand how hard it is when you lose someone you care about. But I’m sure that if you give it some time, you’ll move on. Maybe you and Kurt can be friends again someday.”

Blaine had heard just about all he could take. “Listen guys; I appreciate what you’ve told me, but I really need to talk to Kurt. Do you know if he’ll be out soon?”

Finn glanced at Rachel before looking back at Blaine. “He mentioned heading to the choir room after school to work on his glee assignment. He’s probably there now.”

The words were barely out before Blaine tossed a quick thanks over his shoulder and made his way toward the nearly empty building to find Kurt.

He was almost to the choir room when he heard Kurt’s distinctive voice carry through the empty hall, singing what must be the glee assignment he needed to work on. He could also hear a guitar playing, and he knew Kurt didn’t play so he couldn’t be alone.

By the time he made it to the door of the choir room, Kurt was singing the final notes of a song Blaine wasn’t familiar with, and he could see that it was Puck who was accompanying him.

Blaine tensed at seeing Puck, but maybe it was for the best that he was here. Perhaps now they could finally sort out what was going on and move on.

He was about to step into the room when Puck put his guitar down and stood up. “Babe, that was awesome,” he said as he stepped up to Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt’s hips to pull him in for a deep kiss.

“Thank you,” Kurt said breathlessly when they pulled apart. “The accompaniment was quite good as well.”

“I keep telling you, we’re good together,” Puck said, and when he leaned in again Blaine caught the flush of Kurt’s cheeks before Puck kissed him hard.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s waist to bring their bodies flush together and Blaine didn’t think two people could get any closer with their clothes on. It was certain to wrinkle the fabulous shirt Kurt was wearing.

Puck brought his hand up to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair, making it stick up, and Blaine was sure that Kurt would to tell Puck to stop. Kurt was always so particular about his hair; there was no way Puck would get away with messing it up like that.

Sure enough, Kurt pulled away with a gasp. “We need to stop before someone catches us,” Kurt said, panting, and that certainly wasn’t the reaction Blaine had expected. “We’re lucky Mr. Richards didn’t give us detention earlier.”

Puck smirked and leaned forward to press his mouth against Kurt’s neck and Blaine barely heard his muted reply. “You keep wearing these tight-ass jeans, and I’m gonna end up expelled.”

Kurt just laughed and said, “Well, I can think of worse things to get kicked out of school for,” before tilting his head down to capture Puck’s mouth again in a bruising kiss.

Blaine had never seen Kurt like this; so carefree, so…abandoned. Not caring about how he looked or what people might think. And Puck certainly didn’t seem like he was too worried about who might see them; hands kneading Kurt’s ass and making little growling noises that Blaine could hear out in the hall.

Blaine stepped back so that he wouldn’t be seen and he was thankful that he wasn’t noticed. He didn’t really know the Kurt that was in there with Puck, and even though he’d had sex with both of them, he had no idea what he would say to either of them now.

“Puck,” he heard Kurt moan as Puck kissed down Kurt’s neck, the sound making something in Blaine’s chest tighten. “Puck,” he said a little more firmly and placed his hands on Puck’s shoulders to put a little distance between them. “If we hurry, we can make it back to the house before Dad and Carole get home.”

Blaine saw Puck’s eyes darken and even in this completely absurd situation it was enough to make heat curl in his stomach with the memory of Puck’s intensity. It was enough to help Blaine understand why Kurt would be drawn in.

Puck all but threw Kurt’s bag over his shoulder in his rush to leave, and Blaine only had a moment to move into the doorway of the band room across the hall to avoid being caught.

From his new position he couldn’t see when Puck and Kurt left, but just after they passed the doorway, Blaine heard them stop in the hallway and the sound of what could only be them kissing reached his ears.

“Babe,” Puck said, and Blaine had never heard Puck sound so needy, “you’re killing me. If your Dad catches us again, he’ll murder me.”

“Well he didn’t freak out yesterday; I don’t think he’d be that unreasonable.”

“Finding us making out on the couch is one thing, Kurt,” Puck said, smirking. “But if he catches me doing what I have in mind when we get back to your place, I’m pretty sure he won’t let me near you ever again,” he added, his voice heavy with want.

Blaine was too shocked at hearing that even Mr. Hummel knew that Puck and Kurt were together to catch Kurt’s reply, and he was still trying to process everything he had just witnessed when he heard them leave.

Knowing that there was no point in trying to talk to Kurt now, Blaine waited a few minutes before heading back out to the parking lot and was thankful to see that Kurt had already left.

There weren’t many cars left in the lot, and Blaine hoped that Kurt hadn’t noticed his parked so close by. Finn would probably say something to Kurt about seeing him, though, and maybe Kurt would call him, but Blaine supposed it didn’t even matter at this point.

Blaine had spent a lot of time over the last few days feeling irritated at Kurt for being so willing to throw away what they had, and feeling angry at Puck for trying to take away what was his. But after seeing them together, Blaine couldn’t help but feel like maybe he gave away something valuable he didn’t realize he had until it was gone.

And he’s pretty sure he’s not going to get it back.


End file.
